One-short La última medalla
by RedYellowLove
Summary: Red llega a cuidad verde para su batalla de gimnasio alli...que le deparara?


**_Hola a todos, perdón por no publicar nada en todo este tiempo pero cuestiones personales me tenían muy ocupado, para los que seguian mi otra historia quiero deciros que dentro de poco publicare un nuevo capítulo, sin más os dejo este one-short sobre la ultima medalla conseguida por Red en Kanto...Y...feliz año nuevo a todos._**

Era por la noche, estaba seguro que por esas calles de cuidad Verde no habría nadie, una noche tranquila, que podría estroperla...pues Giovanni el líder del Team Rocket, estaba en cuidad Verde para conseguir mi última medalla de Kanto y poder enfrentarme al alto gimnasio estaba cerrado como suponía pero sabía que Giovanni estaba dentro, saque a mi Snorlax de su poke ball y le ordene usar _desenrrollar_ sobre una pared trasera del gimnasio, fue tan efectivo como esperaba, tumbo la pared y pude entrar... cuando el polvo se disipo pude ver las luces del campo de batalla encendidas y a Giovanni a lo lejos sentado en una silla...

\- Ocupa tu lugar retador, y preparate para salir derrotado...Red - dijo Giovanni desafiadamente al joven.

\- Yo no voy a perder Giovanni - contesto el joven con una mirada furiosa

\- De acuerdo...¡que comience la batalla! - exclamó el líder

 _ **Ahora os recomiendo escuchar esta canción " Two hearts of courage "**_

 _ **-**_ sal Rhyhorn - llamo Giovanni a su pokemon.

\- sal Snorlax - lanzo la poke ball del pokemon dormilon.

\- utiliza ¡pisoton! - ordeno Giovanni a su pokemon.

\- utilliza ¡terremoto! - exclamo el chico de ojos rojos.

Rhyhorn levanto su pie derecho para provocar un gran temblor en el suelo, Snorlax se impulso hacia el cielo con todo su cuerpo al caer provoco un gran temblor por todo el gimnasio y Rhyhorn salio despedido hacia atras mientras recibia el impacto, al dolor se le sumo tambien el dolor de fallar el pisoton, como si el efecto de patada salto alto se tratase al ser fallado el despejarse la cortina de humo provocada por el impacto se pudo ver a Rhyhorn debilitado con los ojos en espiral mientras que Snorlax esperaba adormilado una orden de su entrenador.

\- argg...regresa Rhyhorn...sal Dugtrio - cambio el líder del team Rocket a su pokemon a la vez que sacaba a otro.

\- regresa Snorlax...los has echo muy bien te mereces un descanso - agradecio el entrenador a su pokemon por su esfuerzo - sal Pikachu - exclamo el entrenador mientras liberaba a su otro pokemon.

\- ¡excavar! - ordeno el lider de Gimnasio.

\- espera a que se meta bajo tierra, luego usa ¡cola ferrea! sobre el suelo para que salga - pidio el retador a su pokemon, el cual asintio confiado.

Dugtrio se sumergio en la tierra mientras Pikachu miraba espectante esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, ese momento llego cuando Dugtrio estaba ya por debajo del nivel del suelo, Pikachu utilizo una fuerte cola ferrea sobre el suelo, el suelo comenzo a temblar y Dugtrio salio disparado hacia el techo del gimnasio, Pikachu aprovecho ese momento para lanzar un potento rayo que dio de lleno en Dugtrio ya que no estaba tocando la tierra, aun asi Dugtrio aguanto el golpe y pudo utilizar cuchillada que le quito la mitad de vida a Pikachu ya que sufrio un golpe crítico, Giovanni le ordeno utilizar cuhillada de nuevo pero Pikachu fue más rápido y ante la orden de su entrenador conecto un fuerte ataque rápido que saco a Dugtrio de la batalla.

\- maldita sea...vuelve Dugtrio...no te saldras con la tuya...sal Nidoqueen - exclamo el hombre mientras sacaba a su pokemon.

\- regresa Pikachu...buen trabajo - felicito Red a su pokemon - sal Blastoise - lanzo la poke ball de su tercer pokemon.

\- usa ¡toxico! - exclamo el entrenador de Nidoqueen.

\- rapido, ¡aqua jet! - exclamo el aspirante a campeón.

El pokemon de Giovanni se cargo de veneno y quiso arremeter contra su rival quien se cubrio de un gran torrente de agua y e lazo contra el, el impacto fue gigantesco, el golpe a Nidoqueen fue crítico y quedo debilitada, mientras que el punto tóxico de Nidoqueen hacia efecto en su rival al lanzo a su Nidoking quien rugio poderosamente haciendo temblar el gimnasio, aun asi Blastoise no se echo atras, Nidoking cargo una gran energia en su puño listo para lanzarsela a Blastoise, quien habia sacado unos cañones de su caparazón, de esos cañones salieron dos potentes chorros de agua los cuales Nidoking bloqueo con dos megapuños,despues se lanzo contra su rival con otro megapuño, Blastoise se protegio con su caparazón y bloqueo el golpe pero el veneno iba haciendo estragos en su salud, Nidoking aprovecho el momento de dolor de su rival para conectar en su cabeza un fuerte megapuño, al recibir el golpe Blastoise salio disparado contra la pared, y estrellandose tan fuerte que la saco fuerza de donde no había para incorporarse ante la llamada de su entrenador,Nidoking se abalanzo contra él con un derribo, Blastoise obedecio a su entrenador y se defendio escondiendose en su caparazón, Nidoking choco contra el caparazon y salio despedido hacia atras unos metros mientras sufria los efectos secundarios de derribo...

\- Blastoise vayamos con todo!usa ¡giga-impacto! - exclamo el azabache.

\- no le dejes Nidoking...usa ¡hiperrayo! - gritó el lider a su pokemon.-

Blastoise se cubrio de una energía blanca y se lanzo contra su rival, Nidoking carga una gran energia morada en su boca y la lanzaba contra su rival,Blastoise grito de dolor al recibir el impacto pero atraveso el ataque y se dirigio hacia el otro pokemon, al chocar ambos ataques estallaron y tanto Blastoise como Nidoking sufrieron muchos daños al estar tan cerca de los gran cortina de humo se levanto no dejando ver nada, cuando el humo desaparecio se vio a ambos pokemon tumbados en el suelo con los ojos en espiral a ambos lados del gimnnasio.

\- buen trabajo Blastoise...te mereces un gran descanso - hablo en bajo su entrenador agradeciendo el trabajo mientras lo regresaba a su poke ball - sal Charizard - exclamo el azabache.

\- gracias Nidoking...regresa - agraddecio el lider por su esfuerzo mientras lo regresaba - esta es mi última baza...Red...sal Rhydon - exclamo mientras sacaba a su ultimo pokemon.

\- usa ¡vuelo! - grito Red a su pokemon.

\- no le dejes escapar...usa ¡fisura! - grito Giovanni.

Charizard elevo el vuelo, pero Rhydon se acerco rapidamente y lo golpeo contra el suelo, al caer provoco que el suelo se agrietara y una explosion cubrio a Charizard quien salio se levanto se pudo escuchar como su entrenador le ordenaba usar garra dragón, Charizard se acerco rapidamente y conecto un fuerte zarpazo en el cuerpo de Rhydon quien retrocedio unos metros pero no dejo mover a Charizard y su cuerno comenzo a girar y golpeando a Charizard contra el suelo duramente, este se incorporo un preparo su garra para otra garra dragon pero Rhydon la bloqueo con un megapuño,Charizard lo siguio intentando y Rhydon lo siguio bloqueando, en un despiste Charizard lo logro golpear un Rhydon retrocedio,pero cargo unas rocas a su alrededor y se las lanzo a Charizard quien no pudo esquivarlas y salio golpeado contra el suelo ya agrietado...

\- Charizard! no podemos perder, levantate! - grito el chico de ojos rojos mientras en ellos se reflejaba una iluminacion de alegria y entusiasmo.

\- Vamos Rhydon!no podemos perder! - exclamo el lider entusiasmado.

Unas sirenas de polícia se escuchaban a lo lejos, seguramente alguien habia avisado a la policia del ruído.

\- este es nuestro ultimo ataque! Charizard usa ¡anillo igneo con todo tu poder! - grito su entrenador.

\- Rhydon usa ¡hiperrayo con todo tu poder! - excalmo Giovanni a su pokemon.

Charizard cubrio su puño de una energia azulada mientras Rhydon cubria su boca de energia morada,Charizard golpeo su puño contra el suelo y cuatro cortinas aparecieron alrededor de Rhydon mientras este disparaba toda la energia acumulada contra su rival...Una explosion gigantesca que hizo salir disparados a pokemon y verse el resultado Charizard se mantenia a duras penas de pie mientras que Rhydon tenia los ojos en espiral en el suelo.

\- buena batalla Giovanni, pero he ganado - hablo tranquilo el retador.

\- ahh...que se le va a hacer...buena battalla eres muy fuerte,sigue asi - contesto Giovanni.

\- si claro,pero... - hablo el chico - no deberias deshacer el team Rocket,ellos solo te han creado mas que problemas.

\- tal vez,pero era el sueño de mi madre y... - hablo el jefe del team. - y que...puedes cumplir otro sueño de tu madre,como...ser entrenador pokemon...sin trampas - contesto el chico.

\- si eso es cierto...tienes razón, le comunicare a mis soldados que le team Rocket sera disuelto...gracias por todo chico...sigue asi y llegaras muy lejos...toma aqui tienes la medalla tierra por tu victoria en este gimnasio...adios Red... - se despidio Giovanni mientras desaparecia en las sombras de la noche.

\- bueno...yo tambien deberia irme... - dijo el azabache mientras recogia del suelo la medalla que Giovanni habia tirado al suelo y desaparecia en la noche,dirigiendose a una colina,minutos mas tarde aparecio la policia pero no habia rastro de nadie.

\- ahora vayamos a por la liga... - hablo por lo bajo Red mientras se dirigia a la liga pokemon de Kanto, no in antes pasar por el centro pokemon.

 ** _Bueno esta seria mi version de la batalla de gimnasio de Red vs Giovanni,si os a gustado dejar un review y feliz año nuevo a todos...reviews se agradecen...suerte a todos y se despide un escritor mas...salu2._**


End file.
